Hung Dark Silk
by Ladydoma
Summary: Based while Zaha was still with the Haz Knights. Zaha meet Cinnamon Tea and sparks fly between them, But with their marriage a price he has choosen to pay. Rated T...for now
1. Chapter 1

HungDark Silk

By ladydoma

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. This is only a fanfic. Yes I know Cinnamon is a Haz Knight, I know it takes her a while to finish a sentance. And she might not even have a dealing with Zaha. But whatever. I decided that because this is a Fanfic, I could change shit you know man. Please read and review.

Chapter one: Servant girl, Cinnamon Tea.

'Too early,' Thought Cinnamon. She yawned and sat up in her bed. Rubbing her tired green eyes, to peer out the small window in her little cabin by the shimmering forest creek. It was early dawn. The sun barely rising. She stared at the faint colors of pink and purple mixed in with the blue evening sky. The moon slowly leaving. Crickets barely chirped. Birds began to take their places.

She considered throwing herself under the covers again and going back to sleep. But then she remembered that she was nothing more then a farm hand, a servant to a wealthy farmer. A poor woman, who only made a few gold coins. Barely she was able to fend for herself in the world. Perhaps she had the advantage of living by a farm. She was able to eat, fruits, and vegeables from the feilds.

So, she got up and threw her arms over her plain white night gown and grabbed her long green cotton dress, put on her glasses ,and slipped on her shoes. She tied back her long blonde hair in a pony tail with one of her simple ribbins.Then tied a bandana over that. And wrapped her waist apron in a tight knot around the top of her hips.

She walked outside. She did her best to ignore the chill in the air, it was a very crisp summer morning for her. The dew drops upon the wild flowers brushed against her ankle. Wetting it slightly.

In the trees above her, a black bird sang it's grim song for her is it had every morning when she made her way from the forest to the plantation house. She walked slowly into the strawberry patch and knelt down. One, two, then three, only three ripe, big strawberries, that she placed in the pouches of her apron. She thought that it was too early in the morning, so, she made her way futher up towards the estate. She abruptly heard bleating sheep, and early moo of the cows. The eager neighs of the few horses.

She went in the chicken coop. She found to her surprise that there had been a great amount of freshly laid eggs. She smiled and grabbed a basket by the coop door. One hen tried to struggle, clucking, arousing the other hens, while Cinnamon carefully picked up the eggs. Trying in ignore the loud but useless protests.

"Letting them wake everyone one in the house again." A female voice mused from outside the coop door.

Cinnamon chuckled," Susan. Aren't you suppose to be inside, preparing breakfast for master Lei and his family?" Cinnamon asked.

Susan smiled ," Well I need the eggs first. And if you can, go fetch some strawberries?" She asked. Cinnamon gingerly handed her what she had.Susan looked at the strawberries," Where's the rest?"

"Well, there was only those three that were ripe enough."

Susan only shrugged it off and left Cinnamon to continue her morning work. Cinnamon shook her head and looked over towards the feild of wheat.The wind blowing the small oats to and fro. Cinnamon breathed deeply and enjoyed the breeze from a slight second. She peered then over to the sty. Feeding the baby pigs, while their mother slept comfortably.

Cinnamon looked over at an appoarching servant, a dark colored man this time," Guesta." Greeted Cinnamon with a smile.

"Good marrow to you dear Cinnamon." He said sweetly. Carrying a crate. Which he had set down by the sty.

" Time to butcher the old girl." Cinnamon mused. While Guesta entered the sty.

" The master said that Lily is ready to serve her purpose as a great feast. A plump satisfying ham." He stated.The large pig by the name of Lily struggled voilently in Guesta's firm grip." Well, then...I must go butcher her. And prepare her for the grand feast the master is going to have perpared for the Haz Knights."

"Haz Knights? You mean the great warriors protecting this world from the evil warlocks?" She asked. Guesta only nodded. And left Cinnamon to her duties." Haz knights?" She asked herself again. She had heard of the Haz Knights. She was told of the great deeds they preform for the human race. Who are alawys in need of care.They were those who fought for the Woman closest to God, Big Mama was what she was known as. Her Haz Knights, were lead by a man by the name of Zaha Torte. Cinnamon heard of him as well. That he was the head Haz Knight. He was the one who lead them onto battle.She did not know that these Haz Knights would feast and celebrate at that estate though.

Cinnamon, after finishing with the pigs, brought her baskets and sat down in the cabbage patch. And skimmed it for ripe cabbage. She found many. The carrot patch was a tab more difficult, as normally rabbits, moles, mice, rats, golphers and other burrowing animals stole the crops. Cinnamon brushed dirt off one carrot and glanced down. A little dark grey rat, just stood there looking at her with hungry eyes. He was a baby rat. Perhaps abandoned by his mother. Cinnamon mused." Are you hungry?" she asked, and noticed blood at the end of the rat's tail. Cinnamon felt sorry for him. And gently picked him up in her gentle hands," You're hurt." She said as she offered a piece of carrot to him, cautiously, but surely, the rat accepted.

"Cinnamon!" A loud call caught her attention. The rat, startled jumped from Cinnamon's palm. And scurred off. Cinnamon stood. And glanced at the house. There stood the lady of the home. Anabeth Lei. Cinnamon caught her lower skirts and darted towards the house. Keeping a firm grip on the crops." You are late getting inside work." Stated Anabeth firmly. And then saw how much Cinnamon collected from the cabbage patch," Thank you. Good work. I shall have Susan, and Marie prepare a salad for tonight's guests." She said with delight yanking the basket from Cinnamon's hands. She left her alone. Cinnamon sighed and was about to walk towards the broom closet, when the master of the estate, John Lei stopped her," Cinnamon, my girl, I will need you to go pick corn, apples, sugar cane, and I will need a fresh bucket of water from the well. "

" Right away sir."Cinnamon said, and took her leave. Outside the sun had fully risen, and it was warmer now. Cinnamon wipped her brow and walked towards the well.And as she began walking, she heard hoofbeats. Lots of them. Her head darted towards the country road. Men, about four or five of them, clad in cloaks and armor, upon horseback, headed towards the farm house.Her eyes caught sight of one dressed in a long black cloak, and golden armor on his shoulders. His hair was black and the left side covered the left side of his face. While the right side was exposed. Cinnamon could not quite see the color of his eye. But she saw his face, he was handsome.He road a large black stallon from the western mountians.The others seemed to ride tamed horses. But the dark Haz Knight, only he could ride one so wild.

And the family, not yet dressed out of their night cloths gathered together on the porch. Cinnamon snapped out of it, and continued to the water well. While the lead Haz Knight took a smooth bow at the porch of the Lei's." My knights and myself are in your debt. For granting us shetler." The black clad one said.

The water was heavy, but Cinnamon knew how to hold onto the bucket. She winced slightly. And made her way towards the house." Here, I'll take that." Susan said. With a smile.

"Why?" Cinnamon asked.

" There is a Haz knight in there, and he is very good looking, Cin." Susan explained. Cinnamon smiled and rolled her eyes. And handed Susan the bucket and then went towards the corn feild.

" It is going to be one long, hot, tiring day." Eliza pointed out. Wipping sweat from her forehead. And noticed Cinnamon was just staring at the ear of corn infront of her," Cinnamon? Whats wrong with you this morning?" Eliza asked.

"Uh..nothing. Look I'll go to the west side and meet you around. Alright." Cinnamon said and walked into the next few rows.

Susan entered the house, and caught another look at the dark Haz Knight. And smiled. She continued her way into the kitchen.

"Are you and your knights hungry Captain Torte?" Asked John.

Captain Torte as he was looked at his knights and leaned over to his second in command, and whispered near his ear. The knight nodded in understanding. Torte moved back as he was," Thank you, but they were told of a feast this evening. They wish to hold their appitites until then. However, they... we wish to be shown our accomidations."

"If it pleases you. Wife." he summoned." Show them their rooms." he ordered.

Anabeth was not one to be ordered about, but their servants were all very busy and she was afraid to get out of line around the Haz knights, so she only did as told. Captain Torte requested privacy once shown his room. He drapped his armor over the desk chair and his cloak upon the bed.His sword hung nicely above the head board. His bed was large, and appeared to not have been slept in for days. The sheets were black, not surprising. There was a writing desk near the window. It was neatly set, with a few scrolls, ink, and a quill pen. Near that was a cabinet. With various alcohol, two glasses. Brandy. There was vast table, with a chess set as well. Zaha removed his ridding gloves, which only his knuckles and left the ends of his finger tips freely exposed.

He brushed back a strand or two of his hair and glanced out the window with his purple eyes, upon the grand veiw of the lovely farm. Various servants made their ways around the feilds and worked pretty hard." I asked that I not be desturbed." the captain firmly growled as he turned from the window and gazed at the woman who had walked in on him without even knocking. But then again this was her house. So why knock? This was the eldest daughter of John Lei. Long blonde hair and hazel eyes. No more then Cinnamon's age.

"My father sent me up to ask if there was anything you needed.He noticed blood dripping from your hand. " She stated.Then noticed the captain's silence," Forgive me. I should introduce myself, my name is Jessica Lei."

Torte only stared at her. She was no doubt beautiful, yet he sensed that she was not the innocent virgin type." No, I do not require anything at all. But my thanks to your cencern Ms. Lei." he said.

Jessica giggled," well, in that case then, would you like to take a..walk with me...I want to show you the creek," He could not help but notice that as she had said that, her voice was sly. And it sent shivers of disgust down his spine. But, he could not thank this family enough for their hospitality. He accepted her offer. Not that he wanted to. This girl was most likely going to try to hop into bed with him. Though it has been months sense his last intimate incounter with a camp follower, he did not want this one. She talked so much.

" This farm is very old, guess how old." She started.

He looked around then down at her," I don't know. How old is it?"

" This estate was built by my grandfather. But I still don't like it." She sighed. And blabed on and on.

"I am surprised." He started.

"What?"

"You are not engaged, nor are you courting anyone." He mused.

" You are very perspective, Captain." She giggled and leaned against his shoulder." And you are not either."

Torte shook his head," I am too busy."

Jessica smiled, " Well, then perhaps you won't be too busy for a romp in the hay stack. There is a barn over there you know."

Shivers ran down his spine," No, thank you, I am a better man than that." He said. " But if it will make you happier, I can request to court you," he suggested. Wishing he was able to take it back. But he was willing to do anything to shut her up. Jessica stopped walking and turned Torte to face her. He felt so disgusted. She was going to kiss him, until fate. Jessica had to leave so soon as her father was calling her. He sighed with relief and decided. while he was outside, he would eye the farm for a while. He heard that call from Jessica. She waved her hands at him. His eyes widened he took off into the corn feild to loose her.

He relaxed for a second then walked slowly through the feild. He heard the song of what he believed was a dove,"I give you a secret." The girl sang. Zaha followed the voice."I want to kiss you surrender to your heart.You have no place to go.Love is shining in the color of dreams.With a promised whip I'll guild your dance.Like a puppet on a string I will move you with a fading shout of I love you ( " Mask" From Sorcerer Hunters)." Zaha glanced through a wall of corn and leaves. And saw a woman gingerly plucking corn. His eyes widened. He had never seen any one like her. She had such a beautiful voice too. And then his heart leapt as Cinnamon, she too glanced up. She saw the man staring at her. She believed this to be her imagination. Until he blinked once. Cinnamon gasped and backed up, grabbing her basket of corn, she took off towards the house. Zaha kept his eyes on her the whole time.

"There you are." Jessica finally caught up with Zaha. Again his spine tingled at her most annoying giggle."Trying to play dirty with me." She mused.

Zaha shook his head," No, I am sorry, I wanted to eye your farm. It is lovely."

Jessica laughed," Manned by poor servants."

Zaha stared at her then remembered that young girl he had seen but a few moments ago. How beautul her voice was. So much more soothing than Jessica's." Servants are the essentals of the lazy." He said curtly. Jessica's eyes widened in shock.Then she chuckled, and snorted as well." You are so cute."

"Madam Jessica." Eliza interuppted her.

"What!"

" Its Cinnamon, there is something wrong with her." She started.

"So." She said curtly. Zaha looked down at her.

"She has been stealing." Eliza said.

Zaha looked down at Eliza. Then back at Jessica. His eyes widened as he heard ," I'll have her whipped then." Jessica simply stated. Without a care, "Come Captain." She demanded. Starting to walk off.

Eliza, stared with a shocked expression. And before she walked off, Zaha stopped her," Please, if she is lashed. Tell me."

She nodded in understanding." Cinnamon lives not far from here. Her cabin is a small one. But the only cabin within less than a mile from here." She whispered to Zaha. Zaha nodded," Thank you."

Cinnamon, took a small break in the barn. She sighed and sat back against a stack of hay. Fanning herself. And then she felt a little weight upon her lap. She glanced down. And saw that little grey rat she gave food to. She could tell that because the end of his tail, was missing. "Hey." She gingerly lifted him in her hands. And let him crawl up on her shoulder," You know if you are seen, you may be killed." She whispered. And as if the rat understood. Crawled into the pocket of her apron. And curled deeped down. Cinnamon smiled. And sighed. She knew she finally made a true, and pure friend.And she looked over at the Haz Knight's horses. And saw the Captain's stallon." You are a beauty." She whispered, gingerly stroking his mane. The stallon remained calm.

" His name is Lastat."Cinnamon gasped and jumped back.

"Do you need something, sir?" She asked the leader of the Haz Knights. Her lip trembled.

Zaha smiled and shook his head," No, I just came to check on Lastat, my stallon." He said softly.Cinnamon relaxed a bit. And looked back down in her pouch. To see to that her rat was not seen.

" magnificent creatures." Zaha said.

"What?"

"Rats." He said. And peered into the girl's pouch.

"Please Captain, do not tell master Lei or anyone else. " She pleaded.

"Relax, a rat makes a fine companion, I shall not deprive you of him."Zaha said and the rat crawled onto his shoulder and began to chatter." He says his name is Olive."

"H...how do you know?" Asked Cinnamon.

"He told me. He wants to be your friend." Zaha added.

"Can all Haz Knights do that?"

Zaha shook his head," No. I am older, and once I was a sorcerer." He paused. As he heard his name being called again. Cinnamon gasped. Grabbed Olive and hid him back in her pouch, she took off. Zaha though she was so beautiful. And he wanted to show her love. But with Jessica around it may be harder then he thought. He knew he could not be mean to Jessica, because he and his Knights, so tired from battle, owe Lei their thanks.

Note: the song" Mask" I really don't know why I used it. Just please don't ask.


	2. Glimpse Of a Haz Knight's Future

Chapter Two: Glimpse of a Haz Knight's future

"You have a question for me, my Haz Knight." Mused Big Mama. Zaha only nodded. " I see. Then what is it?"

Zaha was hesitant to answer,"...I am in love with a woman, Holy Mother."

"Oh? And what is she like? This woman?"

"She seems so kind and gentle. Yet she is treated lower. I do not know her name. But she is beautiful." Zaha said.

"I see. Love, this feeling is new to you? Zaha you don't have time for a woman. The war is getting worse." Big Mama stated...

Zaha sat that evening at the dinning table with his Knights, who had all changed from their armor to something more comfortable. The Lei family waited for the food along with their guests. So Lei tried to begin a conversation." My daughter Jessi tells me that you have proposed to her." He mused.

Zaha looked up immeditatley and stared perplexed at Jessica who waved slyly at him and licked her lips slowly. Zaha glanced at Lei. He had a smile on his face. A joyful smile. One that would break Zaha's heart if it left."...yes..." He said without thinking. And again wanted to take it all back.

Lei laughed and slapped his hand upon the table top," Perfect! When shall the wedding be? Next spring perhaps. Eliza! Cinnamon!" He called," Where is the dinner!"

The only response was when Eliza, Guasta, Susan, Cinnamon, and a few others came in the dinning room, carrying trays of food. Placing it upon the table. Zaha smiled lightly at Cinnamon. She blushed. As she placed a plate infront of him. Then moved around the table. Jessica rudely grabbed her arm," You are to be lashed after the Haz Knights have retired. " She whispered harshly and let Cinnamon's arm go. Zaha lifted an eye brow, then leaned over to his second in command, Millefullie Yu. He muttered something then glanced disgustedly at Jessica. Which had been caught by Jessica's little sister, Brenda.

Millefullie spoke up," Your servants have done well in preparing this meal."

Zaha nodded in agreement, and was going to take a sip of the wine, however noticed the glass was empty. He was startled by Cinnamon right there close to him," Sorry, Captain, but I noticed your glass was empty. I should like to refill it." She offered.

"Thank you." He said softly he could smell her tied hair. It was of hay, and sweat. She was exhausted and her arm appeared to be trembling. He wanted to help her so much. She seemed so afraid. Was she this Cinnamon girl? He wondered. Cinnamon leaned up and stood back at the wall. Zaha could tell she was holding back tears. Zaha cleared his throat." You must treat your servants well." Zaha started seriously.

" Well, if you could even call them servants." Scouled Anabeth." They are not even worthy of slaves. Animals all of them."

'Now I know where Jessica gets her negativity' Zaha thought in his mind," On the contrary madam Lei. They stand on two legs, talk,walk, do as they are told. They most curtainly are human. "

A chuckle came from the women of the house, Anabeth, Brenda, and Jessica. This displeased Zaha. Very much." Captain. Might I be so bold as to ask, are you a slave lover? I will not let my daughter marry a man who would use these things as bed partners." Lei snapped.

" I most assure you, Zaha Torte is not a man of the flesh." Millefullie spoke for Zaha." He is merely trying to..."

"I know what he is trying to do!" Hissed Lei," He is trying to stand up for a poor servants. "

"Whipping them is a sign that we care, Captain." Jessica said.

"Leaving marks on thier bodies is more than abuse." Zaha responded. All Lei mouths opened and stared at Zaha." See, I meant nothing by that, only the fact that it does hurt. I know. Big Mama also believes in whipping."

"Listen Captain, no offense intended, but whipping is a form of displine. What is the use in disapline, if you can't teach them with the harsh sting of a whip?" Asked Lei.

"I believe disapline comes with age and experience." Zaha stated sipping his wine. Glancing slightly over at Cinnamon. " Take this girl for example. Cinnamon Tea, I believe her name is, she is to be whipped. Yet what has she done? She only does what she is told and does it without complaint."

"She has been caught stealing fruit from the orchards." Anabeth said. Cinnamon glanced up at her. "Yes, a little birdie has told us."

"I see. Then she may deserve it. But it also may have to do with survival. What is her pay?" Zaha inquired.

Chuckles. " We don't usually pay our servants. Perhaps a few shillings now and then." Lei answered." Now then, I would like to make a toast. To the Haz Knights and thier brave attempts to serve the human race for the goodness of all."

"To the Haz Knights!" The family said in unision.

Zaha closed his eyes slowly, and crossed his arms over his chest. Leaning against the barn door. Where inside Lei had Cinnamon's hands tied and she hung from a rafter. Her eyes tightly closed. The rat, Olive trembled from within Cinnamon's pouch. Keeping low. Trying not to make a sound. One small tear streaked down his little cheek from his tiny eyes. And then Cinnamon screamed. One lash against her spine. She held back her tears. Zaha all the while kept his eyes intensely upon her. Two, three, four more lashes. Cinnamon's glasses slipped from her face and hit the floor. As her legs felt weak. Five, six seven, and eight. Olive weapt for his new friend. And wanted more than anything to leap out and attack the man whipping Cinnamon. And then, after nine, ten, eleven, twelve, and then thirteen hard lashes, Cinnamon was cut down from the rafter and she fell onto the ground. Weakened and trembling with pain.

Zaha watched Lei leave the barn with disgust." Come Captain, I must speak with you." Lei shouted back into the barn. Zaha looked back down at a sobbing Cinnamon, and sighed, doing as asked.

Cinnamon could only crawl to the doorway of the barn and curl up in a little ball. Holding herself tightly.Her stinging back bled. She didn't realize it, but Olive slipped out of the pouch and crawled up to ther back. His little tongue gently licking the wounds. Cinnamon smiled." Thank you." She whispered. And then tried to stand. She fell again, then she eyed a stick, big enough to support herself upon. So, weakly, she made her way towards the woods, to her cabin. She slipped a few times. Her breathing labored, and then as she was falling for the third or forth time, she was caught in the arms of a man. Zaha Torte. She gasped and at first struggled" Relax." He whispered. It's me."

"Captain." Her voice was hoarse. They came to her cabin. Zaha gingerly laid her down upon her stomach on her bed." My glasses." She finally realized.

" Don't worry, I picked them up for you. I have them." He said softly. Olive, all the while relaxed upon the back of Cinnamon's neck. While Zaha gently pealed off Cinnamon's dress, well the top part on her back at least. After venturing to the stream, he set down a bowl with the cold stream water, and dipped a cloth in it, Cinnamon winced slightly when the cool liquid touched her wounds.

Zaha finally spoke to her," Why did you pilpher the fruit?"

" To feed one's self, when no money is made, yet you labor for it. Stealing is what must be done." She responded weakly.

"I see. Forgive me for asking. I am sorry that you had to go through that. Do you know who sold you out.?"

" Yes, I do. Eliza. She is never anyone's true friend. She always betrays us. Are you the haz Knight, Zaha Torte?" She asked.

"I am, yes. "

" Forgive me for being so bold as to ask, but what made you give up your title as a sorcerer?"

" Well...I gave up on darkness. I was not very satisfied with myself. So, I wanted to do better.Karune Stella or Big Mama came to me one night and offered me an alternative from dark magic." He explained.

" Whats she like?"

" She is a kind woman, she acts as mother to all. Big Mama however is not always sweet. when she is angered.All hell can break loose." Cinnamon lightly laughed.

" Zaha."

"Yes?"

" would you tell me, what the Stella Church like?"

" The Stella Church, is rich with shimmering crystals. The fresh scent of jasmine petals fills the air. When we return from war, Big Mama has a celebration for us. Where we dance, with masks. And dress in costumes. Dancing maidens with beads. We feast for days and drink nights. Indulge ourselves with simple pleasures. Candles are lit. And wine enebrates us. An Irish reel is played outloud..." He paused and noticed Cinnamon had fallen asleep to the softly sound of his voice.

Zaha smiled lightly and stood. He looked at the rat. Who was wide wake, still on Cinnamon's back. Which Zaha covered with a blanket." Look after her." He whispered down to Olive. He left the cabin and glanced up at the moon. " Zaha." A woman's voice said to him.

Zaha turned and Big Mama stood there, he lightly bowed to her," Karune." She was not alone, Millefullie was standing with her.

" You are engaged, yet not to this woman you look after." Big Mama mused.

Zaha nodded, glancing at Millefullie." I could not disapoint our host."

" You don't really love her. "

Zaha shook his head," She is a snob of a woman. She had a girl whipped, for taking food to feed herself. Cinnamon is alone in the world. I want to be there to protect her. This is a girl, with a kind spirit." Zaha said softly.

Big Mama exchanged glances with Millefullie, who nodded and crept off. leaving their Holy Mother to speak with Zaha.When Big Mama knew Millefullie was gone, she smiled kindly at her Captain." Let me see this Cinnamon." She requested.

Zaha took a slight bow and lead her inside the cabin," She is over there, asleep after a brutal punishment." He introduced the girl, pointing over to her sleeping form. Big Mama noticed that Olive was still wide awake upon Cinnamon's back.

Big Mama gently approached her and sat on the side of the bed, she stared down upon Cinnamon." She is a good woman, you are in love with the right woman." She said softly. She genty lifted the blanket and saw the girl's wounds.She touched them. Zaha watched as Big Mama healed Cinnamon of every wound upon her back. Then she stood," Zaha, please take care of her. If you are in love, then be sure that you only show it spiritually. If you make love to her, do so as she sleeps.In her dreams. A mortal woman is not your's to take. A Haz Knight can not have children of their own." She said.

Wanting so much to protest, Zaha took a step near Big Mama, but paused in mid pace, as Big Mama stood," I must ask you, walk with me, to the stream." She requested.

Zaha took and slight bow," Of course." He took one last look at Cinnamon and followed Big Mama out the cabin door.

" Do not worry, Olive will guard her. And wake her if she is in danger." She had a kind smile.

Zaha believed her," Why can I not show to her my desire? Please inform me Karune. " Big Mama looked at him and stared into his eyes. She approached him and touched his cheek. Zaha closed his lavender eyes. And saw Cinnamon, she wore a wedding ring. She stood kissing a man at the alter of a church. The man was Zaha Torte. Further into the future one daughter is born, they live in a beautiful country side, with horses, and wildflowers. Orchards and corn. One year passes, another girl is born. In the fourth year of their marriage, Cinnamon is pregnant once more. But, to Zaha's horror, he is not the same, as Cinnamon is stricken with a sickness, and dies. Zaha in the way of greaving, goes insane and nearly kills his daughters. Stopped by Big Mama, his daughter's are hidden from him and he is driven to exile...

Zaha gasped as Big Mama's fingers lift from his face. His eyes showing terror." Why did you show me this?" He asked her. His lower lip slowly trembling.

" So you will know that you are risking the lives of your family and if my forsight is correct, your wife. She will die in any way, whether it be an illness. Accidental, suicide, or dying of giving birth to your only son. I am sorry, but I want to save the life of this girl, she is too kind and pure. " Big Mama explained.

Zaha nodded. He wanted anything to not have seen what he just saw. He joyed in the thought however that he would stand at the alter of the Holy Mother and slip the ring upon Cinnamon's finger that should forever bind her to him, as she slips him his binding to her. They have two daughters together and live in a beautful country side. This sends him away in his mind. To picture Cinnamon walking down the asle, wearing a white wedding gown, flowers in her hung down hair. Carrying wild flowers in her hands. " No." Zaha started." I will not believe your prediction. Forgive me, but I see so much I can loose if I avoid this path."

" I see, then I will not stand in the way my Haz Knight. However, what of this farmer's daughter, Jessica?"

"I shall break the news to her father and if he takes offense, then I can only feel guilt. Guilt but not regret. I know what my heart longs for, and you know this too." Zaha explained.

Big Mama smiled and nodded," Then I will leave you to do as you wish." She left immediately after.

Zaha sighed and turned around to head back to the woods, when he abruptly felt a sharp point strike his side. He writhed. A man came running from the trees with a sword towards Zaha. He drew his sword and readied himself, though he was in pain, he blocked the man's strikes. This man was not as tall as Zaha, but he felt that this man was powerful. As he had an upside down triangle upon his forehead. And he had an aura about him.

' They were days behind!' Zaha's mind screamed. As he ducked and dodged blows. And as he moved to the side, he sent a dark ball of engery into the side of his foe. Who in responce used his dark powers to toss Zaha into the running stream water.

His blood flowing with it's small current.All soaked, and dripping wet, Zaha stood and realized his sword was gone. Back on a ways. He glared at the evil sorcerer, who smirked evily and started to levitate into the air a bit.

While Zaha ripped the dagger painfully from his side and tossed it back at the sorcerer, who easily shattered it. Giving Zaha his chance to strike while the moving dagger destracted him.

From his fingers he tried to obsorb the sorcerer's magic. And at the same time, used his free hand to launch another dark ball of energy at him.

The sorcerer screamed out and snapped his fingers, Zaha winced in pain as he felt a hand clentch his heart. He sorcerer smiled. And spoke," You and your knights will die."

Zaha glared at his enemy, readying himself for death."NO!" A man's shout forced both Zaha and the sorcerer to turn.


	3. The missing Haz Knight

Chapter three: The Missing Haz Knight

Millefullie and the other Haz Knights were right there. With their weapons. And Zaha's sword in one of Millefullie's hands. While the sorcerer readied himself to fight these Haz Knights, Zaha found his power drew a dagger and sliced the invisible hand that had been gripping his heart. The sorcerer screamed out in pain as his wrist, lacking a hand bled. " mages!" The sorcerer cried. The eyes of the Haz Knights widened as out of the darkness a group of high and powerful mages emerged. Zaha drove his sword through the sorcerer's body and took his magic for his own.

Zaha ran towards one mage, one wearing all blood red. He lifted his hand to toss a ball of flame at Zaha, however the Haz Knight ducked and rolled tripping the Mage. The mage caught himself and grabbed Zaha's arm and tossed him into a large stone. " Knights." Millefullie started firmly. The Haz Knights, all armored up nodded and leapt at the enemy. Their powers against the Mage's. Millefullie lifted his sword and attempt to run it through the mage, the mage sent him back. Millefullie responded by kicking the mage back. While Zaha had found his wits. With his sword held firmly in one hand, Zaha darted towards the mage. The Mage drew his enchanted blade, while Zaha's blade drew in a spell. The blade cracked and formed into a flaming sword. The Mage ducked this blow as Zaha blocked the Mage's blade with his own.

The Mages drove Zaha and his Haz Knights from the woods, right outside the Lei estate. Drawing the waking family outside. To watch this battle between the dark mages and the Haz Knights. Zaha slid back and slammed his flaming sword into the ground, creating a quake. A large flaming crack dashed towards the mages. Flame shot from the crack. Which one mage began to burn. Zaha smiled and nodded to Millefullie. who kneeled infront of Zaha. Next to Zaha knelt Haz Knight Onion Glace, and then to the right of Zaha, Chiffon Cake. Zaha lifted his sword, Millefullie sunk his into the ground. Chiffon's faced right, Onion's left. North, South, East, and West. The mages paused in their movements and saw the smirk upon Zaha's face. His was the only one to be seen as the other's kept their's in the direction. Zaha stood and his sword began to glow and levitate into the air.

"Don't let their power's fuse!" The lead Mage demanded.

"Right!" Acknowledged another. And tossed flame after flame at Zaha's sword, Zaha looked at them, his eyes began to glow pure with with madness.A large white glowing ball formed around all the Haz Knights. And then there was an explosion. Only there was Zaha, around him a powerful green aura circled around him. Zaha smiled and snapped his fingers. To an on looker it appeared as though the stars were sharp, flying deeply through the mages' bodies. But no, it was a meteor shower flying painfully into the mages. Then Zaha, not through, appeared right in front of the head mage. And began to punch kick, beat him, by quickly appearing and reappearing before the mage. the others tried to subdue Zaha, but he only disappeared and went to them next before they could tell what was going on.

And then Zaha paused and touched the ground. The Haz Knights flew from behind him, thrusting their swords in the Mage's bodies. The Mages fell to the ground and melted away, Zaha split their powers equally with his Knights. One Mage however, one over looked, was barely alive. And thurst his sword into Zaha's chest. Impaling him. Millefullie stabbed the mage once more. Before Zaha, weakly stayed on his feet. He slowly pulled out the sword and fell to the ground. His breathing was slow and he lost himself in blackness.

"Zaha." The voice of a dove. The touch of an angel." Captain." The blurry face of a young woman. Zaha knew from her voice, it was Cinnamon. Still early the next morning.

"Cinnamon." Zaha muttered. His lavender eyes looked up at her. He realized he was laying half naked in his bed. A bandage was wrapped around his wounds. Cinnamon sat there, sleeping in a chair by his bedside. His black Cloak wrapped around her. Perhaps she slept with it on her own accord.Zaha winced as he sat up in the bed. He glanced over at his night stand. And saw a book laying there, it was Cinnamon's. It did not say journal or anything. But he felt it was wrong to snoop. When he looked back over at Cinnamon she was staring right at him. With a light smile on her face.

"You fought bravely, Captain." Cinnamon said standing to sit along side his bed. Zaha smiled at her.

"Thank you. Might I ask, what is this book of?" He asked gesturing to her book.

Cinnamon's eyes widened." That...is...well...there is nothing written in there, just something I found for you." She said and handed him a piece of paper.Zaha did not read it right away.

"Thank you." Zaha said and touched Cinnamon's hand." Are you busy this afternoon?" he asked.

Cinnamon, dressed in her sewed cotton dress shook her head," No, I am not. Why?" She asked blushing.

Zaha turned the sheets from him and stood from the bed, Cinnamon's eyes widened. He had many many battle scars. He was used to it. But they still hurt. His newest one stung a whole lot. He sloutched on his bed. Trying to stop the rapid bleeding.Which just began to bleed from a terrible wound.

" Do you need help with that?"the soft voice made him glance up from his bed. She held a bowl of water, rag and bandage. She knelt down aside his bed.

Zaha stared at her, calmly. " I am in no need of assistance, thank you." He said and looked away from her." I never... tend to me wounds." he whispered to Cinnamon.

She only laughed" All of you, man or Haz Knight, the same. Please, if you do not clean it, not only will it be added to your collection of scars, but it may get infected." She explained.pointing out, that though he was very built well, and very attractive being half naked, he did have alot of scars.She set down the bowl and rag. She slipped a little vial from one of her pouches, she dabbed a bit of the vial's liquid onto the rag. Zaha winced in pain. Upon feeling the disinfectant.

"Sorry." She said softly.

Zaha quickly eased back. "Thank you." He got out his lips.

"No trouble at all. " She said with a shurg. And smiled at him, while she cleaned the wound on his thigh,(the bleeding wound) and then wrapped it in a bandage. Zaha did not focus on that however. It had been a while sense he had been close enough to a woman, to where she was near his lower half. But he did very well to control the blood from leaving his head. "There." She stood and placed down her equipment and sat beside Zaha. "Water?" She offered the bowl to him.

Zaha, said nothing to her as he accepted. And sipped gently. He glanced at her from underneath his black hair. She was beautiful." Now, " she started. " What did you want to ask me?" She inquired.

Zaha motioned for his cloak. Cinnamon handed it to him, he wrapped it around his body." ...I want to know if you are interested in being my companion this afternoon? There is a hill not far from across the stream." He said.

Cinnamon smiled and blushed," Yes, I would like that very much Captain."

Zaha's heart started to beat wildly,"Please call me Zaha." He said softly.

" Do you need anything, Zaha?" She asked.

Zaha nodded," Where are my cloths?" He asked.

Cinnamon's eyes lit up,"Oh! It is in the closet, I took the liberty of modifying it. And their were rips from the battle like crazy." She said. And stood." What about food, do you need any?"

"No, thank you. Please if it is not too much trouble, go back to your cabin. I will come later to get you."

Cinnamon nodded and did as told. Zaha threw open his closet. His lavender eyes widened. His gold armor was the same, polished. It hung right by a black shirt. And rather than a long black robe, black pants with a golden belt,where the buckle had the Haz Knight symbol, un cracked and it too was polished.Black greaves were laid out neatly by his boots. Zaha's sword was seathed on the desk, it was clean of any blood. He looked over by there door," Millefullie." He greeted his second in command. The Haz Knight standing in the door way, approached, closing the door behind him.

" I talked to Lei." he started as Zaha began slipping on his clothing.

"Of what?"

"The canceled wedding plans." Millefullie stated.

Zaha paused in placing his shirt on. And stared at Millefullie." And?" Millefullie shook his head." I see. Then I shall meet with him later. Tonight. "

"Are you going with Ms. Tea?"

Zaha looked at him." Yes." Zaha said with a smile. And seathed his sword." Big Mama will not stand inbetween either." Zaha added.

Millefullie smiled," Our Holy Mother is kind. But, does this Cinnamon feel the same as you do for her?" He asked with an unsure tone.

Zaha turned to the window and glanced down at the Lei family, who was just leaving to go into town."We shall see, Millefullie." Zaha finally answered him.

Millefullie nodded and stood next to his commander," You know we will follow you into battle, Zaha. All of us. But if a war is broken out between the Spooner continent against the Haz Knights just because of your lust for a servant. Then I feel it is my duty to place in my opinion. "

"Go on."

" I would gladly bleed for you, and proudly. But for this, I would be of shame. But never the less...we'll follow and fight with you." Millefullie said seriously.

Zaha turned to Millefullie, and shook his head," If a war is the out come of this, then you and the other are to leave and never look back upon me. If such a war is to come, then you are to command the haz knights from now until the end of days."

Millefullie looked at Zaha. And sighed. Lowering his head.

" It is worth it, Millefullie." Zaha broke their silnce.

" For a woman, your's and everyone else's lives are worth risking?" Millefullie asked.

"For this woman, yes it is. She saved my life, Millefullie." Zaha paused and looked down at his comrade.

Flashback...

Lastat, had fallen to the ground. The cold snowy ground. Zaha rolled over from being knocked off. The snow chilled his skin, yet he paid no heed, he only remained focused on the enemy. Coming at the Haz Knight with swords ready to strike. Zaha stood and drew his sword. Readying for them to come at attack. Swiftly he swung his blade, slamming it into the throat of one man, then tightly gripping another's sword in mid air, tossing the stabbed one down. He killed another, while kicking another back. Zaha ducked a blow and slammed his fist into the other's ribcage. A cracking sound was heard.

Blood splayed onto the white snow. His own included. From his hand digging into the blade of his foe. He turned and saw a massive creature. With large fangs. Hooves, it had five arms. And a long tail, with a scorpion stinger upon the tip. He had the face of a beast. He had hawk feathers and carried a huge sword that could even shatter Zaha's. Zaha only shook it off and ran towards the creature. Leaping up he kicked it hard twice in the throat. The beast roared outloud and tossed Zaha from him back to the snow, where Zaha slid upon his back. Zaha stood and ducked the on coming blade of the creature, Sense this was a huge beast, Zaha leapt onto the sword and began with balance, to run up the blade towards the beast's throat with his sword ready. The beast swung and swung, trying to get Zaha off his blade. Zaha smiled and slammed his sword at last into his shoulder.

The beast leapt into the air and bucked Zaha into his claws. Painfully squeezing the Haz Knight. Zaha struggled to get free. And then the winged creature let go. But Zaha had a dagger out, he jammed it into his palm and kept a firm grip up the dagger's end. While the creature tried and tried to shake Zaha off him. Zaha smirked and swung himself back and forth with one hand. And then at last he leapt forward and onto the back of it's hand. Drew his sword slashing to his throat. But to his surprise. The beast flipped back wards, where Zaha fell from the sky. He landed saftly on his feet in the snow. And looked up. He picked up his sword and readied it. But the creature flew down too fast, and sent Zaha flying once more to the ground, this time, with a bleeding backside. His sword away from him. And then the beast flew back for a second time, Zaha moved backward trying to stand, and tightly closed his eyes. However the beast screaming forced his eyes open again. A young woman, about the age of sixteen. Had struck the beast with three throwing daggers.

She was clad in a white body suit, covered with a white breastplate, helmet with dragon teeth on the back, and arched close to her cheeks. Her long white cloak swayed to and fro, the heal of her knee high boots pressed into the snow. She stood inbetween Zaha and the creature. Zaha found his wits and grabbed his sword and stood beside the girl." No!" She shouted to Zaha," You are too weak and slow. I am quick and at full health." Without another word, the girl ran to the nearing beast. She drew a sword, leapt at it as it came to her in mid arm. Her sword plundged through the beast's heart. She let even the handle all the way into the creature's body. She flipped back and watched it fall dead to the snow. Zaha looked at her. But she was gone, her helmet was all that was left.

End Flashback...

Zaha opened his drawer and tossed the helmet to Millefullie." There was one other that day. Cinnamon was the run away knight. Big Mama said there was to be one more, but she was said to be gone. "

Millefullie shook his head," How can you be sure?" He asked Zaha." this helmet prooves nothing."

"This helmet proves everything. Millefullie, when that haz Knight came and saved me, she looked at me, I saw her eyes. They were kind and a beautiful green. Her face was as beautiful as Cinnamon's." He explained.

Millefullie's eyes widened, he realized something, " Of course...Cinnamon Tea! Big Mama gave her the name when she created her, she told me this. She was made out of forsight, she was to save your life, and disappear. So you would meet here again, by fate." Millefullie mused.

Zaha smiled," Then Karune knows more about Cinnamon and a reason why I should not love her. Then she is saying." He thought to himself.' So lonely, farm maid, Cinnamon Only female Haz Knight.' Zaha smirked to himself. At this.


	4. Chapter titleoo long for the bar thing,

Chapter Four:"I do not indulge myself in child's play"

Cinnamon smiled. She hair was down, she wore her glasses. A different dress. This one was a dress with a blue petti coat over the white one piece dress. It gave out some what of an eighteen hundreds style. She wore a blue wide brim hat with a white strap around it. As she opened the door to Zaha. With Olive on her shoulder. Zaha stared at her," You...wow...I..." he finally cleared his throat," you look stricking, Ms. Tea." He started.

"Call me Cinnamon." She said with a laugh. Zaha smiled at her and offered his hand.

Cinnamon blushed and accepted. She had her eyes closed. Rather than giving her a kiss on her hand, Zaha slipped a Blue Bonnet flower between her right ear and side of her head. Cinnamon's eyes widened. Olive stood up on two legs to eye this gift carefully. As Cinnamon gingerly ran a finger along one of the petals. Zaha chuckled." Shall we." He suggested.

Cinnamon smiled and closed her cabin door." Yes." She walked beside Zaha.In the forest. Which that day seemed remarkably warm, and cheery with the chirping birds. Up in the high pine trees. Squirrel ran quickly across a fallen log. Cinnamon saw Zaha's eyes wondering the forest. The little wildlife that could be seen. A wood pecker chipped and chipped the wood of an oak tree. Where an annoyed chipmonk dashed from it's hole in the trunk, it's mouth full of acorns. While a rabbit hopped swiftly along the forest floor.

"You seem like man of few words." Cinnamon began.

Zaha looked at her." What is there is talk about?" He asked.

Cinnamon shrugged." I don't know...how about do you like your new and improved outfit?"

Zaha smiled," Yes thank you. Cinnamon. it is comfortable."

"You're welcome. Really, it was nothing. So Zaha, tell me. What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Zaha lifted an eye brow.

" I mean you are engaged to Ms. Jessica Lei? So, what are you doing with the likes of me?"

" Cinnamon..." Zaha sighed," I never was engaged to Jessica in the first place. I only said that to...make our host feel happy." Zaha stated." The truth is I hate Jessica. She is not a very intellegent woman."

Cinnamon shrugged," Well, at least you have not yet heard her laugh."

Zaha chuckled." you mean when she snorts? yes I have heard it.Your's is so much more graceful and lady sort."

"Thank you."

"And you seem so much kinder." he added."

"Only because you are nice to me."

Zaha paused in walking and looked down at her." That is because some years ago, you were kind enough to save my life." He said softly.

Cinnamon looked at him for one long moment.Zaha broke their silence," Come please..." he trailed off as Cinnamon's smile widened. She saw the lake not too far. " Forget the hill." She said abruptly.

"What?" Asked Zaha.

Cinnamon untied her boots, took off her hat, held Olive in one hand, and tossed off her petti coats, and slipped off her dress. Where under it was a long white corest like dress. She looked at Zaha," here hold him." She handed Olive to Zaha as well as the flower and ran to the lake. Where she climbed a large fallen tree, which hovered over the lake. She dove right in after she reached the end of the tree. The water splashed and Cinnamon threw her long hair back as she began to tread water. Zaha watched her with amazment. He approached and sat in the middle of the tree, just over the water. The bottom of his cloak and his boot were under the water. But he did not care. Zaha looked down at Olive and took off his armor and drapped his cloak over the tree. Olive sat pearched on Zaha's armor and watched as Zaha just sat. His sword unseathed and stuck in the bark.

" What are you waiting for!" Asked Cinnamon. The water slowly beading off her face. Trickling down her sweet lips.

" I do not indulge myself in child's play, I am sorry." he said.

Cinnamon shrugged"suit yourself." She gave a look to Olive. And swam beneath the surface. Zaha looked down under him. Abruptly Cinnamon grabbed his legs. Zaha held firmly unto the tree, and whipped his legs up. He lifted Cinnamon out of the water and did not realize it before but she was placed right on his lap. They stared at eachother for a long moment. Cinnamon laughed and crawled off his lap. And made her way to her cloths. " Turn around, please." She requested. As she slowly slipped off her wet under cloths. Zaha tried his best not to look, but did slightly. Cinnamon knew he would and it did not bother her at all. She liked Zaha alot. Zaha stood up, and claimed his things and walked over to her once she finished dressing. Olive scampered behind him. And leapt up and scurried onto Cinnamon's shoulder.

Cinnamon looked back at Zaha. " So, do you still want to see the hill?" She asked.

Zaha looked down at her and smiled," I do, yes." He said and looked away.

" Cinnamon." He began. Cinnamon looked at him." You do enjoy my company?" he asked.

" Of course I do, Zaha. You are so kind to me. And for that I like you." She said and blushed.Zaha smiled and stepped closer to her. He leaned his head close to her's. Wanting to kiss her. But Cinnamon broke the moment," So what's your family like? Do you have any brothers, or sisters?"

Zaha shrugged," The only family I have are the Haz Knights and Big Mama. I never had any brothers or sisters..." He paused. As over head dark clouds began to gather," Shall we head back? It might rain. Or would you rather keep on to the hills in the rain?"

Cinnamon smiled wickedly and grabbed her skirts, taking off towards the path. Zaha followed her. The rain had begun to pour already. Zaha and Cinnamon reached the beautiful country hill. Where at the top, grew a cherry blossom tree. The rain trickling down the petals. Cinnamon smiled and out of nowhere, roughly shoved Zaha forward the rain flowing off her face. Zaha smirked as Cinnamon leapt up and spashed water upon him. He tackled her to the ground. Cinnamon then remembered that Olive was still in her pouch. She stood and chuckled. Zaha looked at her in her eyes and smiled. He offered then his hand to her. " Please, come under the tree with me, where it is drier. "

Cinnamon looked up at him, his hair soaking wet as her's. She only accepted his offer. So together they stood under the beautiful tree." Cinnamon," Started Zaha.

"What?"

"I would like to read your gift now. " He said. He looked at her. And unfolded a piece of paper. Which Cinnamon had found for him. He read it in his mind.:"Oh my Darling I love you. And the kid who just stands tonight. Mystery the platium that reveals evil spirits.The smile playing on her lips glistens so briliantly.Keep you eyes don't let your eyes off me,Your stare will releive me of the seal the binds me Shy Venus Surrender to your heart. I want to show my rough but kind true self, I give you a secret.I want to kiss you surrender to your heart. You have no place to go. Love is shinng in the color of dreams. With a promised whip I'll guild your dance, Like a puppet on a string, I will move you with a fading shout of I love you.Leaving a mark like this I will not go away, Shy Venus as I look away. I want to show you my rough but kind true self. Fade away without being seen. Come on I want to hold you surrender to my heart .In splended colors among my dreams. You are waiting, Shy little Venus as I look away. I want to show you my rough but kind true self.And I give you a secret, I wanna hold you surrender to my heart. In splednid colors, among my dreams, As I wait." Zaha recongized this as part of the song Cinnamon had sung the other day.

"This tree is legend. You know. " Cinnamon brought him back to reality." I have always heard that once a man, rode up to this very hill upon a white stallon. As a beautiful maiden in all silver would sit down and read. But this tree before the cherry blossoms bloomed, there was only buds. See, this maiden was alone and longed for a companion. The man rode to her one afternoon and asked her ', my lovely woman, why are you so alone here?' And then the maiden looked up at him with her silver orbs and said in a soft voice,' I am waiting for a friend,but not a man.' The man knew what she meet. ' Sweet Maiden, then will you come back here, this evening?' He asked her. She agreed. And when she did so, there glowing pink blossoms all over the tree. The maiden was astonished and then, right there at her feet, sat a little hurt creature. A raccoon. It's paw was sliced. The maiden helped it. And with thanks the creature replied,' sweet girl, you have helped me. What can I give to you as a gift?' And the maiden shook her head,' a friend.' the raccoon, from that night on, meet with her. And thus they were very close. One night the maiden asked,' why are there only blossoms at night?' ' Because, I need a kiss from you, the most beautiful girl.' Unsure, the maiden leaned down and kissed him. And before her eyes. The prince ridding the white stallon, came into being. Heart broken the prince lied to her. She weapt and her tears made the blossoms grow during the day, and even during winter." Cinnamon paused. In her tale.

Zaha smiled," I have heard this story." He said and sat down. Gesturing for Cinnamon to sit down with him. She smiled while Olive was in the mist of cleaning his fur. He paused and glanced up at Cinnamon. " What?" Cinnamon asked him. He started to chitter up at her. Cinnamon chuckled. And sat beside Zaha.

" What are you going to tell Master Lei?" Asked Cinnamon.

" I will tell him the truth." Zaha stated as simply as he could. Then looked down at her." You never told me where you were from."

"Well, I am a servant, I am from nowhere really. " She said with a shrug. Because Zaha knew really where she was from. He knew the truth...

Flashback...  
What?' One asked.

' Is she in distress?' Asked another.

' Are we not good enough? That a woman must be created to assist us?' Asked one clad in a black cloak, and gold shoulder armor asked in disdain.  
About four Haz Knights, curiously stood in a group together. There were candles lit. A large table sat with food, and wine. The temple crystals shimmered as they always had. Everything seemed the same, accept for one thing. There was an ice crystal. With a naked woman within in. She had long golden hair. She was slender and young. Pale body. Her hips were narrow and her breasts were not too big nor too small. She seemed as though she was the perfect woman. Accept for one thing. She lacked the female sex organ. Was she to be the only female Haz Kinght? Which means she would not be able copulate with any of the male Haz Knights.

And then, She, the Great Holy Mother emerged from her bedroom. She had a smile on her face. Her eyes were so kind and she was likewise in personality. Yet with her Knights, she kept it so they obeyed . And they always did. "I thank you for gathering here this day." She began.

All the Haz Knights took a slight bow. And stared up at her. One of the Knights, the dark clad one glanced over at the woman in the ice and looked up at Big Mama." Who is she?" He asked.

Big Mama smiled," She is the youngest of the Haz Knights. Once the apprentice of a witch. She was miss treated, and killed. I took her soul and created her a body. She is brave, and will serve you, Captain Torte with strength and loyalty." She explained.

"I see. " Another said.

Big Mama smiled again and touched the top of the ice. " Zaha, take your sword, run the blade deeply along the ice. Then assist her if she needs it." She ordered.

The one called Zaha took a slight bow. Drew his sword and grinded it deeply down the top of the ice. He stood in the exact place, as there was an explosion the ice flew everywhere. Sliding along the marble floor. The girl within the ice, nearly fell right to the floor as the ice under her had slid else where. Zaha immediately caught her. He held the small of her back tightly so she would not fall. Her wet hair hung with her sagging head. Her arms, they too dropped near her hips. Her entire body was drenched in cold water, there for her body seemed frozen. Zaha, stared down at her face with his lavender eyes. She was beautiful. He could not believe that Big Mama would do this to him. To create a body and not let her experience the excitement of love making.

By the time, he knew he was falling in love with her, the air had cleared. And all Haz Knights gasped as Zaha wrapped his cloak around the girl. And stood up, with her sagging in his warm hands. They all stared preplexed at the new comer. She was still motion and lifeless." Mother. She is not moving." pointed out one of the other Haz Knights.

"No, but she will soon." Big Mama simply stated." Zaha, take her into the empty room down the hall, from your chambers. Please make sure the blankets cover her body." She requested.

"At once Holy Mother." Zaha said, and did as told. He reached the room. And laid her within the sheets of her bed. And covered her. He gazed down at her for a long moment. And then she stirred.

And her eyes slowly opened. " I..." she whispered and looked up and meet Zaha's gaze." am...I...dead?" She asked softly.

Zaha smiled lighty and gingerly stroked her cheeks." No. You have been reborn." He whispered." My name is Zaha. Zaha Torte. I was told to bring you in here. Are you alright? What do you feel?"

"I feel...cold...and...and...I am not a woman. Am I?" She noticed that she no longer had a sex organ. She felt tears and turned over on her side. Zaha heard her sobbing. He felt sorry for her and sat on the side of the bed with her. Placing his hand by her hips. He leaned closer down to her ear. Brushing back her wet hair. He placed his lips to her lobe," I can give you what you lost." He whispered softly to her. His warm breath sending shivers down her spine. His head lifted slightly and he leaned further, his face close to the side of hers. He felt like wrapping his arms around her waist and embracing her from behind." I have the power." He added softly. And left her there alone. As Big Mama had summoned him.

" She has awakened." Mused Big Mama. She sat with her Knights at a round meeting table. She looked at Zaha." What was her reaction?"

Zaha sat up in the chair," She knows her shell is anatomically incorrect, Holy Mother. She is devistated. "

Big Mama nodded," She should not beable to reproduce. It is her purpose only to fight."

Zaha gazed with disbelief at Big Mama, as the second in command. Millefullie Yu spoke," A woman's purpose is only to live and give another life. But her's is to serve. If this is her only purpose, is she not human? Is she not a puppet then?" He asked. Which forced Zaha to look at him.

Big Mama chuckled slightly." Of course not. She is not a puppet. She will one day assist in the death of one of our most deadly enemies. In years from now, she will become the Goddess of Judgement, Shinobi."

Millefullie nodded and exchanged glances with Zaha. He knew that Zaha would regardless give to her what she lacked anatomically. And he would not resent this. He too disagreed what Big Mama deprived the girl of.

Big Mama looked at Zaha and sighed," You disagree." She mused. Zaha glanced up at her. His black hair covered the left side of his face. It was then he remembered that he was not weaing his armor and cloak. His cloak he recalled was still wrapped around the woman's body.

Zaha shook his head," Forgive me, but I can not lie. I do not agree with it. She will find away however. All life does. " He explained." But I agree with the fact she is a special woman. And she will serve under my order well in battle."

Big Mama smiled," Yes. I predict she will find away to be a true woman. And if she does, I will not stop it from happening. I see you will deprive her of her virginity. You see her as your own."

Zaha looked up and shook his head," With all do respect Big Mama, my intent is to train her. Not show her the wonders of love beneath the sheets. You are blinded by your musings. No, I must disagree." Zaha denied.

Big Mama smiled," Very well then. If you feel my forsight is false, then forgive me. I know that you will only teach her to fight as a Haz Knight." She said...

End Flashback...

Zaha glanced at Cinnamon. ' She doesn't remember.' his mind mused. As she only stared ahead at nothingness. Waiting for Zaha to talk to her. But there was only silence between them.

' Holy Mother.' Zaha's mind called as he closed his eyes.

'My Haz Knight.' Big Mama's voice echoed Through his thoughts.

' Why did she run?' He asked her.

' Her own will was to do so. Perhaps it was meant to be. She choose the life of a mortal, rather than not be able to experience the joys of coplulation.' She answered him.

' But she does not remember.'

'When she ran away she forced herself to forget. ' Zaha opened his eyes slightly Cinnamon stared at him. She smiled lightly. And Zaha smiled back. And that smile she had given to him was not a new one either. When she saved his life. She smiled kindly at him like that.


	5. Flashback battles

Chapter Five: Flash back battles

" I have to work in the morning. If I didn't, I would invite you in." Cinnamon explianed. As she stood outside her cabin door. It was night, well as clear night actaully. The owls sung and the crikets chirpped. There were fire flies levitating around the area.

Zaha shrugged," I understand. I must speak with your master anyway. Face his wrath as it were."

Cinnamon smiled and took off her hat," Thank you for everything. Today was great." She said. And turned. However, Zaha touched her hand.

"Cinnamon. There is something I want to give you." He started and handed her one of her throwing dagger, which she used to harm the beast that could have killed Zaha. Cinnamon looked at him with a lifted eye brow. Before she could speak, Zaha gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Leaving her preplexed and staring at the disappearing form of the great Haz Knight.

Cinnamon glanced down at the dagger for a second, then her eyes widened. She looked back ahead. She closed her eyes for a moment. Before entering her cabin. Setting her hat down upon her little table. Cinnamon let Olive run up on the table top. Where he nibbled on a few crumbs left over from a piece of bread.

All the while. Zaha walked into the home of Master John Lei. It was quiet. And dark. He silently made his way into his room. The door closed behind him. Zaha, without turning knew." I would assume you are not here for a simple brandy, John." He mused.

Lei, nodded and approached," Why do you not wish to wed my daughter?" He asked calmly.

Zaha poured himself a brandy and sat down upon his bed before reluctantly answering," She is not my type."

" I see. But then you lead her on. Jessica reveiled to me that you tried to take her to your bed." Lei began.

Zaha glanced up at him. His expression had shown no shock." She lies, I do not wish to bring offense to you. Your kindness towards my men and myself is great, however I can not make it up this way. Not by marrying your daughter." He explained.  
Lei smiled and sat beside Zaha. After helping himself to a brandy." Listen Haz Knight. No one here pretends to know, what is going on between you and that servant girl, Cinnamon. You left with her this afternoon. I warrant you just showed up."

"It was just an afternoon of talking. Nothing else came bewteen Ms. Tea and myself." Zaha said on his behalf.

Lei shook his head," And they way you look at her. My daughter Brenda told me, that you helped the girl after her punishment."

"I was being kind to her. As she is a kind young girl." He said." Please understand, I am only here to hide my men for the remainder of the summer. And then we'll fight again in the fall. I am not here to marry. Though Jessica is no doubt beautiful, she is too quick to judge a man for a husband. "

" Millefullie tells me that you do love this farm hand." He mused.

"Again I am not. I am a Haz Knight, as one I can't feel love. We are not meant to love, nor marry. Only Onion, who is human can, he is in love already. But he is the only one." Zaha looked away from Lei and stood." I pray I've not brought offense beyond repaire to you."

" Surprisingly, no. You have not. Because of you and your Haz Knight's valiant attempt last night to protect the farm and my family." John said." Will you spend time more with Jessica?" he asked.

Zaha stared preplexed at him for a moment. Then took a slight bow," Very well. Only will I take her hand as a friend. Nothing more." He said.

Lei nodded," Very well, I shall now take my leave then. Good night to you. Captain." He left without another word.

Zaha disrobed himself and lay down on his bed. And thought of Cinnamon. Another flashback went through his mind. He had not always gotten along with Cinnamon. There was a time, where she insulted him and they argued...

flashback...

"I mean it, Zaha. Cinnamon may be the one for you. Think about, you were the one to catch her, you were the first one she saw. You took it upon your own to carry her in your arms. And let her wear your treasured cloak. However perhaps now that it has been around her body, it may be even more treasured."Millefullie mused.

Zaha paused and looked at Millefullie." How dare you say such things.Do you not respect your commander?" He hissed.

"Forgive me Zaha. You seem to be already fond of..." He paused, as they finally reached the dinning hall." Forgive us, our delay." Said Millefullie, he took at seat right by Onion, who sat by Cinnamon.

"Red wine Master Torte?" One of the servants asked the moment Zaha sat down.

"Please. And bring me a bottle of wild cherry wine, and a single glass. Thank you." Zaha requested.

"If it pleases master Torte." The servant departed.

" Feeling a little eager to drink yourself into oblivain tonight, Zaha," mused Chiffon.

"You know with all do respect Captian, you may want to wait until later to get exessively enebrated." Recammened Big Mama.

"I do not plan on getting drunk. Tomarrow is a battle, and I simply wish to satisfy myself with drink. Simple as that." Zaha explained," Wine is not enough to enebrate my body, not one bottle alone least ways."

Cinnamon's eyes widened with panic," Battle? We are going into...battle?" She asked.

" Fear not, Cinnamon. For Captain Torte will watch out for you." Said Big Mama. " The blade I have for you is enchanted and will do well in battle. Your fighting skills will come as instinct I can promise you this."

Cinnamon nodded and picked up her fork. About ready to take a bite of her food when Zaha cut in with a warning," Need I remind lady Cinnamon that she can not eat. Or drink."

"What?" Asked Cinnamon.

" Yes, seeing as how you lack the complete female anatomy, your body can not digest provisions."

"It is alright, Zaha. Cinnamon can, it all dissolves upon reaching the end of her stomach. There for there will be nothing for her to release." Explained Big Mama.

Cinnamon smiled and took the opportunity to eat. She took a sip of her wine. And then Millefullie asked her a very bold question. A question, that made Zaha reach for his sword," Might I ask you something? When you were alone with Zaha Torte, early, did her try to or tell you anything?"

Cinnamon, as of did not understand where he was coming from stared confused at him then looked at Zaha's angry expression." No, he only told me his name and said that I...would be safe and happy here." She said softly. Then looked back at Zaha, his anger seemed to have subsidded.

" Zaha, please inform Cinnamon of her duties." Requested Big Mama.

"As you wish," He paused and turned to Cinnamon," You will be fighting for and protecting she who is closest to God.Big Mama she is. Whenever she is threatened you are to be there to protect her. Even if your life will be at risk."

By the tone of Zaha's voice as he spoke of Big Mama, she could tell he was not fond of the Holy Mother." And what may I ask, have you done to serve the Holy Mother, Captain?" Cinnamon asked.

Zaha took a quick sip of red wine and answered." I have done more for her then you could imagine. I have bleed for her more then anyone else..."He paused and glanced around at his Haz Knights."...I must apologize if I seem rude to you, but..."

Cinnamon cut him off," No need to ask for forgiveness, after all you, being the strongest,makes you a dumb brute. " Zaha looked at her upon hearing this and glared," A man who thinks of only himself and no other."

"You will hold your tongue or I will remove it for you." Zaha growled between his teeth." Just because you are an unsexed creature, new and naive, still doesn't mean that you can talk down to me, woman."

Un sexed? What a scoundral! " If you had one emotion hidden underneath all that black...body of yours, then you would understand. I am not here for pleasure. Not for your's at least. If you even have a male organ." She said curtly.

Big Mama paused in eating and glanced up at Zaha, who stood and Cinnamon did the same to meet his dark gaze. Before Zaha drew his sword, changed his mind," If you would all excuse me. I need to ready myself for the journey tomorrow."

Cinnamon watched as he left and she slowly sat back down," I am sorry that you heard me say those..."

"That is quite alright, Cinnamon." Said Big Mama.

"Yes, you may be right. Captain Zaha may be a dumb Brute." Chuckled Onion.

"Indeed. However do not expect him to come to your rescue when it is required." Added Chiffon.

Cinnamon nodded," I understand. I will not be in need of his help anyway." She said, and continued to eat. ' That man...ooohhh he makes me so...ughh just the thought of him makes me want to...but why am I thinking about him?' Cinnamon asked in her mind.

End Flashback...

Zaha turned over in the bed. Finding it hard to sleep. Because he thought of her. Cinnamon Tea. And then what he would do with Jessica. He was in love with Cinnamon. No one else. And he wanted only her. And then he sat up. And wondered, half naked as before, over to his desk. And sat down, staring at Cinnamon's helmet. Carefully. ' You could have adapted.' he thought to himself. ' Cinnamon, you did not have to risk yourself. Not this way.'

" Too late this evening." Millefullie's voice made Zaha turn around. Millefullie leaned against the doorway." I thought you would be asleep by now."

Zaha shook his head." I can not. Cinnamon is all I can think of right now." He said softly. Standing he wrapped his cloak around himself." What are you doing here, Millefullie?"

Millefullie shut the door behind him," Whilst you were away this afternoon. I spoke to Cinnamon's friend, Guesta. He said that Cinnamon once spoke of you, highly. As if she had known you. And then one day she knew nothing of you, nothing of us. "

" I do not expect her to. Millefullie she and I are meant to be." Zaha started.

"I know. Big Mama told me, and I respect you for that. You are to loose it all when your son is conceved. For at least four years of happieness. To have a wife, two daughters..."

"...to know that they will be lost to me...I can not bear it. But I am in love with Cinnamon. Perhaps I can stop it. Her death." Zaha mused.

Millefullie shook his head," It will not help you to pretend, Zaha. What is meant to happen, will."

"I know. But there has to be some other way, Millefullie."Again, Millefullie only shook his head.

Zaha glared up at Millefullie for a moment. Then stood and moved to the window. He closed his eyes. Holding the collar of his cloak tightier. Keeping his body covered.

"It's not fair!" Zaha abruptly heard, though his bedroom wall. It was Jessica. Whinning to Eliza, who slowly combed her mistress's hair.

"Well, what do you expect, a Haz Knight comes and being the whore Cinnamon is throws herself at him." Eliza said.

" But he was suppose to marry me!" Jessica snapped.

Eliza nodded and placed down the brush," Perhaps you did not come onto him enough as Cinnamon did, I heard that the silly girl has already brought him pleasure. And he has paid her."

"Like some common camp follower." Jessica spat. " I am far more prettier than that pig smelling girl!"

"Yes. I know. " Eliza said." If you would like I could keep my eye on them." She offered.

"No." Jessica hissed. And stood from her vanity table.Making her way to her bed." I'll just make sure Cinnamon doesn't go near him."

Eliza placed down the bowl of water she carried," What will you do?"

" Send her alone in the dark Mage's woods. "

" You...are willing to harm Cinnamon?" Eliza asked with concern." But...she..."

"What? Are you thinking of going for the captain as well?"

"..n...no...I just...nothing...I shall see to it ma'lady that your milk is warmed for you." She said, with a slight bow taking her leave.

Zaha rolled his eyes," Millefullie. Do me a favor...please..."

As if Millefullie knew exactly what Zaha was going to ask of him. He nodded," I shall spend time with her, hopefully she will fancy me." He said.

"Thank you, Millefullie." Zaha said and bid his dear comrade good night. As Zaha lay staring up at his ceiling again. He had a light smile on his face. He thought of Cinnamon when she was wet. Wenting swimming in the water earlier that day. And how the water dripped off her fair cheeks. Her lips, so red and her smile kind. And. then, he felt his manhood rise. He sighed and sat up slightly. He reached his hand down and slowly stroked it. Wishing it was Cinnamon's hand. But he thought of her. When he had seen her in the corn feild. Her beautiful singing voice.All of it. All of her...

Flashback...

Zaha lay half naked on his large bed, staring up at the ceiling. His mind traveling in all directions. And then SHE, came into his mind."Damn it!" he cursed sitting up in his bed. Just the thought of that Cinnamon and her out of turn driving mouth, drove him crazy. For a moment he was calm, as he rested his chin upon his right knee, the one that was not outstreched. And sighed.

" What is wrong with me." Zaha asked himself.

At the same moment, Cinnamon tossed and turned in her bed. And finally sat up." Ohh...that knight makes me so...

"...angry..." Zaha finished his own statment," She is nothing more then..."

"...a piss bucket of a pig that spent weeks rotting..." Cinnamon carried on.

"...in dog shit...her and that blonde hair and..."

"...his purple...girly eyes..." Cinnamon walked around back and forth in her room.

"...her and that weak vocabulary and..."

" ...his rude tongue...makes me just want to..."

"...stick my own nuts in a bear trap...and I would rather tear out my own brain..."

"Then think of that Knight anymore." Both said in unison. In seperate rooms of course. Zaha poured himself a brandy and stood there by his liqiour cabnet for a second."...I know...so I will not have to think of her any more..."

"...sneak out of my room...go into his...and..."

"...knock her little teeth in..."

Cinnamon smirked and dressed in a long light blue silk night gown, covered over by a long silk white robe. Her long hair hung brushed passed her shoulders.

While Zaha threw on his long black cloak, and he made his way to Cinnamon's room. She opened her door and surprise, Zaha stood there. His expressed turned from annoyance to shock." What do you want!" Cinnamon asked curtly.

Zaha shook off the beauty he saw before him and returned her comment." I was just coming to inform you that I always get the tub in the morning." He growled.

" And I care why?"

"I thought I would tell you so you don't face my wrath,"

"Ha! What wrath? You couldn't show any one your wrath if your life depended on it...Zaha." She spat. " Now go away so I can get some sleep." She said snootly. And shut the door," That man!" She hissed.

Zaha clutched his hands tightly and slammed his bedroom door," That damned woman!" He growled. Throwing off his cloak." Thinks she's a Queen or something. Damn it!" He threw himself back into his bed.

"You know, Millefullie." Started Big Mama, as she and Millefullie knew what was going on.

"What Holy Mother?"

" They act as if they hate eachother, but you can tell that...:"

"...they truly want one another." Millefullie continued. Big Mama looked at him and nodded in agreement.

" Tomorrow will make them see eye to eye." Big Mama said, with a calm smile.

By early morning, Cinnamon seemed already used to her new life. As she just yawned and walked into the bathing room without thinking. She opened her drowzy eyes and saw Zaha, wet, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He was angry." What the hell are you doing!"

"Huh?" She opened her eyes all the way and saw his wet body with scars from battle in various parts of his body. his fine toned chest.

" Get out!" He demanded.

"What?" Finally Cinnamon got her mind back," No! This is my bathroom too, Zaha! You let me in the tub! That is if you already haven't used up all the hot water!"

Zaha threw back his wet black hair and saw her hair, all messed up, some of it stuck up, and her make up from last night had smeared, he chuckled.

"What is so funny?"

"You know your make up does wonders for your pretty little face." Zaha said with a surpressed laugh.

"Well...your...hair makes you look like a girl! You probubly are." She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

" Don't make me prove it to you, that I am a man." He hissed. Cinnamon laughed and mocked him, by making faces and repeating his statement. Zaha growled," Very well." And he dropped his towel. Exposing his manhood. Cinnamon's eyes widened in shock. Zaha qiuckly wrapped his towel back around his waist. He noticed Cinnamon had dropped her soap, shampoo, and Venus leg shaver . And Cinnamon realized this too. And quickly picked up her things.

" You are an arrogant man." Cinnamon said curtly.

Zaha rolled his eyes and headed towards the door." Good to know. I'll keep it in mind. Tub is yours." All he had said, and he left her alone...

Zaha thought of those couple times as he sat comfortable in the bath tub the very next morning. He had a slight smile on his face.And then he heard a knock at the bathroon door. He felt Her presence. And he smiled.


End file.
